Shadi, Take Your Clothes Off!
by Creature of Habit
Summary: Someone decides Shadi needs to get out of those clothes. Devilish female OC. Terrified Shadi. Amused Yugi and Katsuya. Not so amused Yami and Kaiba.


I am _**so**_ going to get eaten by Ammit for writing this. This is just, so, _**so **_bad of me! Bad, bad Creature! The best defense I have is that I was bored, tired as sin, saturated in caffeine, and, well, I needed a victim. I happened to find one of the local television stations airing old Yugioh episodes. How poor Shadi incurred my wrath, I honestly can not explain. Perhaps it is some kind of weird karmic debt for his skulking around as a ghost and invading innocent, unsuspecting minds. Ooh! That is good. I like that. I am gonna stick with that. Yeah.

Before anyone becomes too confused – Shadi is actually corporeal in this. In simple, he has a physical body. This serves both as a one shot, and a teaser, _maybe_, to a series I am trying to put together. If it is responded to well enough – and if I can pull it off, that is. I have resolved to never post anything, anymore, until it is completed. It is entirely unfair to you, my readers, that I start something I cannot finish. However, some of my ideas can serve as one shots. So, whether you get those, or a complete series, you are getting something. Good deal? I hope so.

Let me give you a quick run down of my original character. Good Lord, I wish I had a scanner. I did this real nifty sketch of her, and it turned out wicked nice. She is gorgeous with a capital G.

Name: Domiah (In Arabic, it supposedly means "doll.")  
Race: Dakini.  
Age: She looks about 17.  
Height: 5'3"  
Weight: 90-95 pounds.  
Complexion: Porcelain.  
Eyes: Jade green.  
Hair: Jade green. Long (to her lower back), layered, and flipped at the tips. She has asymmetrical bangs that fall to the left.  
Domiah has her ears pierced multiple times. Three at the bottom (large silver hoops, with two diamond studs) and on her right, three small rings at the top, on her left, the same, but only two. She has her tongue pierced (as well as other things). Her other jewelry varies.  
And guess what else? She is the keeper of the Orichalcos. Wicked, huh?

Oh, right. The disclaimer thing-a-ma-bob. I do not own Yugioh! I do not own any of the characters, including Shadi. I wish I did though – cause if I did, I would … right. Censorship. I can dig it.

Without further ado, I present to you the horror of horrors! (my Halloween gift to all of you)

_**Shadi, Take Your Clothes Off!  
**_By: Creature of Habit

"Shadi," Her silken moan drifted, like lazy dandelion seeds, through the sweltering air. "Take off your clothes."

The head of the mystic guru snapped around so fast that it was a wonder that he escaped whiplash. His sharp features were a smoldering cocktail of horror and indignant disbelief; tanned cheeks imbued with the most subtly attractive pink petal blush. The saucy dakini had always rather liked the way he looked when he misconstrued the meaning of her words.

"You pervert." Or, did that title belong to her? She bit back a giggle at the gravely unamused glare he shot her. Fair enough. "Shadi, you're going to die of heatstroke wearing that heavy garb." Gods, it was suffocating just to look at him.

The mercury was up over one hundred. Domiah cringed to ponder what the heat index might be. The cherry on top came when the damn air conditioner had blown late into the morning. Yet, there Shadi sat, parked in meditation, beneath the damn window, in the sun, of all things. Her glazed jade eyes traced another drop of sweat as it trickled from his temple, along his tanned cheek, before disappearing under the curve of his jaw to melt with the folds of his white cape.

"Shadi, _please_." Domiah pleaded.

"No." His voice weak, but determined to stand his ground. Where tradition was concerned, he was a stickler, and just as stubborn.

"Shadi, those clothes might serve fine in a dry heat. But, this is anything _but_ a dry heat." Domiah whined; her thick, jade tresses damp, stickily plastered to her porcelain skin. "We might as well be swimming in the Nile right now."

"I would rather cease to exist than be indecent." You know, if he kept it up, he was going to get that wish, Domiah mused sarcastically. A part of her, for reasons unplaced, more soberly wondered if he missed being dead.

"Oh, and I suppose becoming a bloated, decomposing puddle of corpse leftovers on poor Yugi's floor _is _decent?" Yuck. Seriously bad choice of words, there. Shadi apparently shared the sentiment of repulsion; one teal eye flickering open briefly to cast her another hard stare.

"Have I mentioned lately just how much I _despise _your obsessive frequenting of the tomb-robber?" Nope. Unless you counted every chance he got.

"Well, at least Bakura will take his clothes off for me!" Oops. Must remember that, when endeavoring to insult or ridicule someone, it is imperative not to shame self in the process. Damn it.

"If your hope is to relish in _sickening_ me," His expression was indecipherable; dense, murderous, yet, eerily milquetoast. "Then, my _friend_, you have, without question,succeeded." His long, sable lashes came down like iron bars, and with just as much force.

Curiosity became the perspicacious dakini. She decided to brush it aside for the time being. That could be probed and perused in depth later. Afraid of what she might unearth? Or, perhaps nervous of finding she was mistaken, after all?

"Shadi, I'm _serious_. If you don't-"

"I shall not be tempted." Cool. But, not quite ice-cube cold.

Tempted. Tempted her back heels. Tempted? Oh, by Buddha, she was going to tempt his obstinate keister back to the Dark Ages if he did not knock off this horsefeather bullshit and disrobe in the next two seconds. The petite woman in the navy, knee length, silk kimono crossed the room, the flesh and blood embodiment of the stalking lioness that coursed through her veins.

"Domiah." A feeble warning as their foreheads shared a soft, wet kiss.

"Either _you _take them off, or _I _will do it _for _you." The keeper of the Orichalcos purred, jabbing a sharp nail into the thick fabric near his collarbone.

Shadi crossed his arms, swallowing thickly.

"Okay, _guardian_, have it your way." Donning one of her patented devilish smirks, Domiah grabbed for the white cape.

"Domiah! No!" Shadi commanded, smacking at the groping hands, scrambling helter-skelter over and around furniture, recovering one section of clothing and just as fast coming close to losing another. "Halt! Don't make me use this!" Panting, his raised hand brandished the millennium key as she backed him into the corner between the bedside table and the bureau.

"And you plan on doing _what _with that?" Her mind was one of the choice few he actually feared. The truth? He was still having nightmares.

"I thought about as much." She wore a smirk that would have made her thieving lover proud, dripping feline grace as she slipped from the bed to the floor - advancing, ever so slow. "Come here, pretty guardian." She crooked her index finger, making a seductive come-hither motion.

Oh, Gods. Now she sounded like the other one. He would have pegged her for possessed; however, the dakini was too powerful for any such manipulation. Besides that, Ra have pity on the poor soul that would be foolish enough to possess her.

"Stay back, I warn you." Shadi shook the key at her threateningly.

"What are you now, a Catholic priest?" Domiah cackled. He was so cute when he was scared. Yummy. "Okay, _Father_," Domiah rubbed her hands together, licking her lips as she did. "But, you know, no game of church is complete without an _exorcism_. And, in _this _version, I exorcise _you_ out of those _clothes_!" She readied to pounce.

Be gone, evil fiend! Or, something to that effect ran through his mind.

Thunk!

Yes. He had just hit her over the head. With the key.

"Oh, no, you did not." With this, did she pounce.

Yugi and Katsuya peered up at the ceiling, blinking in utter bewilderment. Yugi and Yami had not long ago finished closing up shop for the day. The dark, who was presently engaged in a conversation with their sometimes friends, sometimes rival, Kaiba, himself fell silent as a loud thump, trailed by muffled shouting, reverberated through the building.

"What the hell is going on up there?" Kaiba and Yami, like Katsuya and Yugi, stared upward in confounded wonder.

The sound of something breaking shook the three out of their momentary daze. Up the stairs they went. Mind you, now, of all the things they expected might meet them on the other side of the door – Domiah sprawled out on top of Shadi, both of them flushed, panting and out of breath, sweat-slicked skin, clothes mussed and tangled – that was not even on the list.

"What in the name of _Ra _is going on?!" Yami boomed, causing Yugi to jump. It was rare that Yami took that tone. And when he did, someone ended up in the Shadow Realm.

"Ya left them alone, that's what." Katsuya chuckled. He coughed, paling, as both Yami and Kaiba shot him stern looks.

Shadi muttered something unintelligible. Considering the situation, you could bet it was a prayer for mercy. Or, at the least, a punishment that fell short of his mind being crushed to bits.

"I swear to you, my Pharaoh, this is not what it appears!" Shadi assured. He tried to right himself; an impossible feat, he soon found. In their excitable scuffle, Domiah had managed to become tangled in his long cape.

"Now, just where have I heard _that _before?" Kaiba slid Yami a knowing look. Yami turned to bare his teeth at Kaiba, before turning, with a little less force this time, back to the panicked daka, and the, a shade too casual for his liking, dakini.

"Then just _what_, exactly, Shadi, would you have me believe it _is_?" Yami growled, quirking an unimpressed brow. He was a little less than intimidating, hard as he tried, wrestling with that blooming blush.

As Shadi struggled for just the right words to subdue the Pharaoh's boiling blood, Domiah raised her hand, not unlike a little girl who knew the answer to the question the teacher had asked.

"Speak." Yami spit.

"Shadi was hot." Domiah chirped with a smile. Beneath her, Shadi winced, groaning as he slapped a hand over his face. "What?" The confused dakini frowned down at the blushing mystic. "Well, you were." She could not contain her giggle at his flustered expression.

"You're not helping matters." Shadi whisper-hissed.

Yami harshly cleared his throat.

"Oh, hell." Domiah huffed, her jade bangs fluttering against her forehead as she propped her chin in her hand, her elbow balanced on the firm chest of the man below her. "I fell on him and it just _happened_." The long nails of her opposite hand tapped out a playful tune on the wooden floor.

Yami and Kaiba deadpanned as Yugi and Katsuya, unable to control the urge any further, burst into raucous laughter.

_**FIN**_

I sure hope you guys got a laugh out of reading this. I feel so bad being away for so long. And, I apologize if anything in this little outtake/snippet does not make sense. If you have any questions, and I am able to answer them without revealing anything important to what I am working on, I will gladly, gleefully get back to you on it.

Oh – free brownies! With yummy powdered sugar on top!


End file.
